The End
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Sadness...The End...a somewhat happy ending...


The End

By: Panda

Summary: Sadness...the end...

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, and it isn't mine...

A/N: I'm sure by now, most of you JAG fans out there have heard that DJE has signed a contract with ABC/Touchtone, and is leaving JAG at the end of the season. This news has greatly saddened me, and I believe that this television show, if it continues, will never be the same without our favorite flyboy. This is just what I think, and what I was inspired to write when I heard the news. This is the way the show should end...this is what DPB should do.

* * *

"Mac, I'm leaving." Harm stood before her, looking into her eyes. "I've gotta go, get away from here. I need something more." 

Mac sat there, staring at him, confusion, sadness and even a little anger written in her chocolate brown eyes. "But...why? Why are you gonna leave here...leave me" The tears began to fill her eyes, and she began to turn away. "Don't you have enough" she whispered. "You have your friends, a great career...me." Harm took her face in his hands and turned her toward him.

"I've lost myself Mac...I don't know who I am anymore. I just..I need to get away."

"Don't you get it" Mac stood up, raising her voice. "I need you! You are the only thing that has kept me here, kept me going for this long. I love you, and I don't know what I'll do without you." Mac fell back down onto the sofa, tears pooling in her eyes. "You can't go...you can't leave me." She whispered so quietly, he almost didn't hear her.

"Mac...Sarah. I love you too. I love you so much that it hurts. I can't stay in DC anymore. I need more that what is here. I don't know...I just know that I need to go."

"Then take me with you...I don't want to face life without you. I just...I just can't." The tears that she tried to keep at bay finally poured over. "Please don't leave me here without you. Harm, I'd follow you to the ends of the earth if I could be with you."

"Mac...you deserve someone that can give you everything. I wish I could, but I can't. You deserve more than that."

"Fine." Mac wiped her eyes. "Fine, if that's how you feel, then go." She put on her best smile for him. "So I'm gonna smile, cause I wanna make you happy. I'm gonna laugh, so you can't see me cry. I'm gonna let you go style. Even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile."

"Mac...I'm sorry." He turned to leave, and her smile faded with each step he took.

Just as he reached her apartment door, she stood. "I can't Harm...I can't you walk away" She grabbed his arm. "I can't smile and pretend. Please Harm. If you have to go...take me with you."

"Mac..."

"Harm...I need you, I love you and I can't live without you."

"Okay...Okay...come on. Let's go. You and me. Butch and Sundance, Batman and Robin." He smiled and reached for her hand. "I love you too Sarah...I want to be with you. I want to find myself with you by my side. Let's go together."

She took his hand and pulled him back to her sofa. "So what should we do? Pack up what and leave what behind? Where do we go first? We need to plan first."

"Well the first thing I'm gonna do is marry you." He pulled a ring from his pocket. "I meant to leave this with you when I left as a reminder of me, but now you can wear it as my wife."

Mac smiled. "Oh Harm. Yes, I'll marry you." She allowed him to slip the ring on her finger. They spent the rest of the night together.

One Month Later:

Their bags were packed, their vows were spoken, and their belonings were being shipped to Montana, to their new ranch in the middle of nowhere. That's where they wanted to be. They resigned from the military, and said goodbye to their friends. They hopped into Sarah, the yellow bi-plane, and their friends all watched as they flew off into the sunrise, that early July morning. They waved goodbye as Harm and Mac began their new journey, together.

FIN

* * *

A/N: Wow...that was...um...depressing to write. I don't want to imagine the end of JAG, but if it continues, it won't be right...I don't know. I'd almost want to see it end now, with Harm and Mac together leaving, instead of it continuing without Harm, and die a slow and painful death. I know I'm so pathetic...I'm sorry. and all I can say is this: 

_"So I'm gonna smile, 'cause I wanna make you happy. Laugh, so you can't see me cry. I'm gonna let you go style, and even if it kills me, I'm gonna smile."_ -Lonestar "Smile"

Goodbye David...I hope ABC is as good to you as CBS was...

A Very Sad

Ally-Rae


End file.
